Confrontations: Revised
by Aurora Marie Williams
Summary: "And you don't deserve me." Asami then felt as if a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders. She had needed to say that to him. She had to not only think it to herself, but to actually hear those words ring in her ears to actually, truly, believe it. One-shot. Revised version.


**Authors Note: This is a re-do of Confrontations, a one-shot that I did a few months ago. I had some major help with this form Ivory Muse and Suki17. Give them a huge round of applause for all of their help! _(Note: The full sentences that are in italics are what Asami is thinking in first person.)_**

**Confrontations**

"You don't understand anything, Mako." Asami had her back to him. After all, she had turned his back on her... She shivered slightly as cool air nipped at her figure, her hair flowing in rhythm with the wind. She mentally kicked herself for not dressing warmer out here; she didn't want him to know she was cold. She didn't want him to know that the beautiful trees that whistled in the breeze bothered her because she could not enjoy it. She didn't want him to know how she resembled the waves crashing against the coast of Air Temple Island, raging on and on without hesitation or caring how reckless they were. She didn't want him to know how she _felt_.

"Asami, I do understand, I'm just sorry things di-"

"_Sorry things didn't work out between us_? Mako, do you think I'm an idiot?" _Why is he still even here? He should be running off to see his precious Avatar..._

"Of course not, I-"

"I threw away my life trying to make you happy. I wasted the past few months trying to be the girlfriend I thought you deserved. But now I can clearly see that whatever I do just isn't going to be good enough for you . . ." Her voice then hardened, as if it was almost straining her to continue. "And you don't deserve me." Asami then felt as if a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders. She had needed to say that. She had to not only think it to herself, but to actually hear those words ring in her ears to actually, _truly_, believe it.

Silence. _Serves him right. Why do I have to even bother with him?__ I've got enough I my plate to handle. I lost my father because he went sociopath, not to mention my mother. . . ._

"So, save your meaningless apologies, Mako. What you say means nothing to me."

"I'm just trying to-"

"Stop." Asami turned to look him in his golden eyes. _I'm not going to hold back this time._ "I will _not_ listen to you telling me that everything I did for you wasn't good enough. I cared for you, Mako. I got you the money you needed to accomplish your dreams. And when that didn't work, you were left with no home. So I gave that to you too. I took you and your brother in because I wasn't going to watch you struggle when I could help. I told you everything that belonged to me, belonged to you too. I don't even want to know how much money I spent getting you proper clothes and food and luxury items that now are worthless to you. So if you don't want anything to do with me, just say it. I want to hear the words come out of your mouth. After all, all you really did to me was kiss our best friend and just _casually_ forget to tell me about it, _multiple_ times I might add. You acted like I was dust on your jacket when I wanted to fix it, and all when I was still getting over my own FATHER betraying me with a lie about my _ENTIRE LIFE!_" She spat, narrowing her eyes at him. "So just SAY IT."

Asami could see the shocked expression on Mako's face. Good. "Asami, I want you to know how much I love you. You're still the world to me."

"That's a lie."

"What?"

Asami stepped closer to him and arched her eyebrows. She crossed her arms; her body language made it very clear that she wasn't going to sugarcoat it. "I said that's a lie. You love Korra. So why don't you go tell her that instead of being here with your unimportant ex-girlfriend. After all, she's a bender. She's the Avatar for spirit's sake. That's who you want to be with. I'm just not that famous enough for you anymore. And you want it all. You're making me waste my time listening to your empty words. I don't mean anything to you anymore, Mako. You know it and I know it. I loved you once, but now that time is over. Just leave . . . and don't come back."

"I wasn't finished ye-"

"Yes, Mako. You are finished."

He turned away, and slowly began walking, leaving everything he ever had behind him._ I don't regret a single thing I said, s_he thought with satisfaction, loving the look on his face as she motioned for him to leave. She smiled to herself; she had won.

Finally, she had won.

**I feel the creators could have handled their break-up so much better than what they did. I'm not saying that **_**this**_ **is what **_**should**_ **have happened, it's just an idea that struck me. Reviews are encouraged. However, flames are not.** **Thank you for taking the time to read!**


End file.
